Problem: $\begin{cases} g(1)=4 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1) \cdot (-3) \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
Explanation: ${g(2)}={g(1)}\cdot(-3)={4}\cdot (-3)={-12}$ ${g(3)}={g(2)}\cdot (-3)={-12} \cdot (-3)={36}$ $g(3)=36$